Sun and Ocean
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti mengapa sang kekasih selalu mengajaknya ke pantai disetiap hari jadi mereka. Aomine x Fem!Kise For #VKnBFE @KnBFanbase / Happy Reading!


Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti mengapa sang kekasih selalu mengajaknya ke pantai disetiap hari jadi mereka.

* * *

**mucchiseryo's project**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fandom / Karakter: Kuroko no Basuke / Aomine Daiki, Fem!Kise Ryouta (Kise Ryouko)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: K+ – T**

**Warning: Job!AU, Gender bend, Typo(s), Possibbly OOC**

* * *

A/N: Fanfiksi dipersembahkan untuk KnBFanbase dari kiseyebrows, sebagai posting buat Event #VKnBFE. Happy reading minna! Especially, admin-san!

* * *

Manusia bersurai kuning bak mentari bersinar itu kembali terjebak dalam lautan manusia—penggemarnya. Hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan foto sang model dan tanda tangan di selembar bidang datar, manusia-manusia itu rela berdesakan di luar gedung pusat ZunonBoy—untuk menunggu sang model cantik, Kise Ryouko. Menebar senyum manis, Kise berusaha melayani permintaan para fans bergantian. Suasana yang bising serta pergerakan yang susah membuat gadis bersurai gelombang tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar.

Aomine Daiki.

Nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel touchscreen sang model. Selesai melayani fans, gadis itu segera menuju mobil, hendak pulang, dan saat itu pula Kise baru mendapati panggilan gagal sebanyak limabelas kali dan tigapuluh lima email, dari pengirim yang sama. Lelaki itu, Aomine yang telah menjadi kekasihnya hampir dua tahun terakhir.

Bibir yang terpoles lipgloss natural itu tertarik ke bawah. Ada rasa sesal terbesit di hati. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali Kise mendapati _misscall_ dan email _berjibun_ dari sang polisi tatkala dirinya bekerja atau memenuhi permintaan fans. Aomine memang tidak pernah marah saat gadisnya meminta maaf, alasan kerja—dia tetap menunjukan wajah pemalas itu, namun Kise tetap merasa tidak enak karena dirinya sendiri seperti mengabaikan Aomine.

_**From: Aominecchi**_

_**Subject: -**_

_**Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tidak apa-apa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menelepon atau mengirim pesan.**_

Kise mengesah pelan setelah membacanya. Dalam hati, ia berucap kata maaf berulang kali.

* * *

_**From: Kise**_

_**Subject: Maafkan aku, Aomine**_**cchi**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aomine menghela nafas panjang ketika gadisnya membalas pesannya—yang terabaikan—dengan subjek yang sama;_ maaf_. Aomine mengerti akan kesibukan Kise sebagai model, dia sendiri juga mencoba untuk sibuk akan pekerjaan sebagai polisi, tapi tetap saja lelaki itu tidak bisa kehilangan kontak dengan kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

_Walaupun Kise sendiri jarang mengontaknya ketika bekerja._

Kedua iris gelap itu kembali melirik isi pesan dari Kise.

_**Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku membiarkan pesan dan panggilanmu terabaikan, Aomine**_**cchi**.

_**Omong-omong, aku mau mengabarkan kalau hari jumat nanti, aku bebas dari pekerjaan-**_**ssu**! _**Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di saat spesial itu, nee, aku harap jadwal kerja Aomine**_**cchi** _**juga tidak terlalu sibuk *≥v≤* aku sayang Aomine**_**cchi**!

Aomine mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sesudah membaca pesan dari Kise—mungkin lebih tepatnya saat dia membaca tiga kata terakhir yang tercantum, meski kata 'sayang' selalu muncul setiap pesan dari Kise, Aomine selalu merasa panas saat membacanya.

Soal hari jumat, tentu saja Aomine sudah jauh hari meminta keringanan waktu kerja. Karena itu adalah hari spesial. Ya, hari jadi Aomine Daiki dengan Kise Ryouko yang bertepatan dengan Valentine pada tanggal 14 Januari. Angan Aomine sudah berfantasi, apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di hari kasih sayang itu. Mungkin pergi ke Teiko? —ah, untuk apa kesana. Mereka bisa pergi ke tempat si polisi menyatakan perasaannya—atau tinggal di apartmen Aomine, untuk bersih-bersih, mengingat betapa jarangnya lelaki itu melakukannya.

Ting tong.

Bell apartmentnya berbunyi. Aomine menggerutu dalam batinnya sebelum bangkit dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini, pikirnya, Imayoshi? Atau Sakurai yang hendaku mengantar barang Aomine yang tertinggal?

_Well_, ternyata…

"Kise?"

Aomine tidak percaya apa yang keduamatanya dapatkan saat pintu terbuka. Gadisnya berada disana, memasang senyum cerah. Seketerlaluan apakah Aomine memikirkan Kise, jika Imayoshi yang sebenarnya berada disana. Aomine masih diam.

"Aomine_cchi_? Kau tidak apa ssu?"

Sampai ketika suara itu masuk ke pendengarannya, bersamaan dengan jemari-jemari lentik yang mulai menyentuh pipinya lembut. Aomine tersadar, nyata, itu gadisnya.

Tidak menjawab dengan perkataan, tangan kiri Aomine segera melingkar pada pinggang ramping Kise. Membawa gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Aomine mendorong pintu apartment hingga tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh…" Aomine mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kise yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Kise mengangkat kepala sehingga iris coklat madu itu berhadapan dengan iris biru samudra. "Memangnya tidak boleh-ssu?" Pipinya menggembung. "Kise, bukan _bodoh_. Dasar _Aho_mine_cchi_."

"Oi," sekali lagi Aomine memberantaki rambut Kise, "dan aku, Aomine, bukan _Aho_mine, Ryouko."

Kise tertawa kecil, sontak menyembunyikan iris bak madu di balik kelopak matanya. "Terimakasih, Aomine_cchi_." Dia tahu, pasti Aomine akan bertanya alasan dirinya berterimakasih. "Kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil ssu." Jelas Kise kemudian.

Si polisi melepaskan pelukan. Ia menggumamkan _oh_ dengan volume kecil. "Kalau itu _sih_ aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja," tutur pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, dan akhirnya diteruskan dengan mengucap nama gadisnya berulang kali, "Ryouko. Ryouko. Ryouko. Ryouko. Ryouko."

Kise terkekeh, dia pun ikut membalas dengan nama kecil Aomine. "Daiki_cchi_, Daiki_cchi_, Daiki_cc_—"

Tetapi belum sempat menyamakan kali mengucapkan nama kecil, perkataan si gadis pirang teredam oleh bibir Aomine yang telah menempel padanya. Kecupan itu singkat, tidak lebih dari lima detik. Meski begitu, Aomine cukup menyalurkan kehangatan sebab kini Kise Ryouko hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipinya yang memanas. Aomine tertawa, baginya, Kise sangat lucu ketika dia _mendidih_.

Kemudian, Aomine melirik jam dinding dari ekor matanya. Delapan duapuluh. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, nona model. Beristirahatlah." Lelaki dengan tinggi 195 sentimeter itu—tingginya belum melancapai dua meter sejak kelulusannya dari Touou—menarik kenop pintu; membukanya.

"Hufftt, Aomine_cchi_ mengusirku." Kise melipat tangan di dada sembari membuang muka dari Aomine.

Aomine terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar lucu, batinnya. Lelaki itu kembali memeluk Kise singkat. "Aku hanya ingin kau memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup, Ryouko."

Kise tersenyum, Aomine kembali memanggil unama kecilnya. "Aku akan beristirahat disini, Aomine_cchi_~"cap Kise memaparkan senyum lebar.

Aomine terkejut.

"Ini kan masih hari Rabu?!"

Lalu,

—apa masalahnya jika hari Rabu?

* * *

Aomine tahu pasti apa alasan gadis yang kini sedang membuatkan omelet sebagai sarapan pagi untuknya. Kise akan menginap disini sampai hari Jumat, kemungkinan.

"_Itadakima_-ssu!" Kise menyantap omelet tersebut ketika sudah siap. Aomine ikut memakan setelah menggumamkan _selamat makan_.

"Hari ini _Aominecchi _pulang jam berapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise di sela-sela jeda mengunyah.

"Aku libur."

Kise berkedip cepat dual kali. "Kenapa tidak bilang ssu~?" Gadis itu merekahkan senyum. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersih-bersih bersama~!" Kise berseru riang.

Seperti dugaan Aomine. "Ya, ya, ya."

"Oh ya, tapi pukul sebelas nanti aku akan ada pemotretan ssu."

Aomine sudah memprediksikan dari awal. Jika Kise tahu dirinya sedang tidak bertugas, pasti gadis itu akan mengajaknya ke lokasi pemotretan. Aomine tahu, tujuan Kise mengajaknya agar ada saat-saat dimana Aomine tidak harus meninggalkan berpuluh panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel Kise.

Kini pria yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru itu terduduk di sofa, di sudut ruangan pemotretan. Ia bisa melihat kekasihnya sedang berpose anggun dengan senyuman lebar yang mempermanis diri. Dengan tangan memangku beban kepala, Aomine memperhatikan Kise dengan seksama, ia merasa beruntung dapat memiliki seorang Kise Ryouko.

Waktu pemotretan hanya berdurasi setengah jam, namun Kise masih berada di area gedung Zunon Boy hingga satu setengah jam. Alasan? Apalagi selain _meladeni_ para fans dengan senyum ramah, dasar Kise.

Dari jarak yang agak jauh, tepatnya di dalam mobil yang terparkir hampir sepuluh meter dari Kise berada, disanalah Aomine tidak bergeming. Dari balik kaca, kedua bola mata langit malam itu tak beralih menangkap sosok sang kekasih—menjaga Kise dari kejauhan. Sesekali Aomine melirik ke jam tangan. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit, Aomine menunggu Kise untuk masuk ke mobil.

Kembali memusat pada sang gadis. Aomine mulai jera menunggu. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu segera keluar dari mobil, sepasang kaki panjang melangkah bertujuan pada gadis pirang yang masih menebar senyum.

Menebar senyum merupakan salah satu cara Kise untuk menyembunyikan betapa penat pikirannya. Tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Ditambah bayangan pemuda tan yang tengah menunggunya di mobil. Kise ingin membayar semuanya pada Aomine—menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya, jarang sekali.

"Minna_cchi,_ aku harus pergi sekarang ssu," nada itu seperti memohon. Kise membungkuk kepada orang-orang asing di sekitarnya. Ia hendak meninggalkan mereka, tetapi tidak ada akses keluar dari kerumunan.

Kise menunduk, seakan tuli, suara-suara yang memanggilnya lewat begitu saja.

Namun tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kehangatan.

"Oi, beri jalan. Gadisku ingin lewat."

Aomine Daiki merangkul bahu Kise. Berkata dengan nada tegas sehingga kerumunan itu bubar. Mereka berdua pun bisa masuk ke mobil dan berjalan pulang.

"Aomine_cchi_," panggil Kise saat dalam perjalanan ke apartment Aomine. Tidak ada tanggapan dari sosok yang sedang menyetir itu. "_Arigatou _ssu." Kise hanya menggumam pelan, tetapi masih bisa Aomine dengar.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Mendengarnya, Kise tersenyum.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa," apasih yang tidak pernah seorang Aomine Daiki lupakan? "—besok, kita rayakan di taman tempat hari jadi kita."

Kise cemberut, "Tidak mau."

Sekilas, Aomine menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke—"

"—pantai," terka Aomine, dirinya yakin pasti Kise mau kesana.

"Iya. Ke pantai ssu."

"Kenapa pantai? Hari jadi kita yang ke-sebulan, kau mengajakku kesana. Begitu pula saat satu tahun. Dan besok kau mau kita kesana lagi?" Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti mengapa sang kekasih selalu mengajaknya ke pantai disetiap hari jadi mereka.

Kise mengangguk yakin. "Aku selalu mau merayakan hari jadi kita disana ssu."

"Apa alasannya?"

_Aominecchi memang tidak peka_, batin Kise. Memang Aomine dari dulu tidak peka—entah sama orang lain, atau sama dirinya sendiri. Dulu saja, karena paksaan Momoi barulah Aomine berani datang ke Kaijō untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Walau sebenarnya Kise berpiki, Aomine akan sadar lama-kelamaan alasan ia membawa dirinya ke pantai karena alasan yang sama selalu Kise ungkapkan—secara tidak langsung _sih_.

Aomine hafal betul kebiasaan Kise saat hari Valentine. Pagi-pagi bersiap ke pantai. Tinggal disana sampai mentari senja. Lalu pulang. Akankah hari jadi mereka yang ke dua tahun meski dirayakan dengan cara sama? Ah, Aomine bosan—tidak juga sih.

* * *

"Aku sudah siap, Aomine_cchi_~!" Seru Kise semangat. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar Aomine dengan pakaian kasual yang amat pas di tubuh ramping itu.

"Hn," Aomine hanya bergumam. Ia sendiri hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan jaket hitam yang setia menemani—merupakan hadiah dari Kise saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 19.

Lelaki itu pun berjalan menuju mobil dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Padahal dia sudah berencana akan mengajak Kise ke taman bermain—meski dia tidak suka—lalu berakhir ketempat dimana mantan pemain kunci Touou menyatakan perasaannya pada si gadis pemain kunci Kaijou. Tetapi itu hanya recana, karena pada akhirnya, Aomine memutuskan mengalah—kesekian kalinya.

"Apa alasanmu merayakan hari jadi kita di pantai?" Aomine membuka percakapan dalam perjalanan menuju pantai.

"_Himitsu_~" Kise menggunakan notasi menggoda. "Aomine_cchi _harus menemukannya sendiri ssu."

"Oh."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Aomine Daiki.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Kise terkejut. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi… Aomine terus mengendarai mobilnya lurus.

"Aomine_cchi_ aku hafal betul arah menuju pantai," ucap Kise serius dengan tatapan mengarah pada kekasihnya.

"Lalu?" Aomine tak mengacuhkan kekasihnya. Dia terfokus pada jalan.

"Ini bukan arah menuju pantai ssu."

Kise cemberut, Aomine mampu melihat dari ekor matanya. Ingin sekali tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut gadisnya, tapi dia _harus_ berusaha sedingin mungkin.

"Aomine_cchiii_~"

Kise merengek.

Aomine diam.

"Aomine_cchiiiii_~"

Sekali lagi, terdengar lebih manja rengekan gadisnya itu.

Aomine tetap tidak bergeming.

"_AHO_mine!"

Kise kesal.

Aomine menyeringai.

"Kita pergi ke pantai, asalkan," Aomine menggantung ucapannya, Kise hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. "—beritahu aku alasan mengapa kau mau merayakan hari jadi kita di pantai."

Kise menggembungkan pipi.

"Pfff... baiklah," nadanya menggantung, Kise agak ragu sebenarnya. "Tapi saat kita sudah sampai disana ssu!"

Dan Aomine menang.

* * *

Aomine pikir, Kise berbohong bahwa gadis itu akan memberitahu alasan mengapa dia ingin sekali ke pantai. Ya, karena sudah lebih pukul enam sore, lewat beberapa jam usai mereka sampai di pantai. Kise masih belum memberitahukan alasannya.

Kise dan Aomine berada dalam sebuah saung di bibir pantai. Menikmati es kelapa tanpa percakapan. Hanya kicau burung dan deru ombak yang sedari tadi terdengar.

"Oi, kau sudah janji akan memberitahukannya."

Rupanya Aomine angkat tangan duluan atas kesunyian.

"Sebentar lagi, ssu." gumam Kise. Aomine hanya ber'hah'ria.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, mereka kembali terhanyut dalam sunyi.

Aomine terus memandangi kekasihnya. Kise tersenyum menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Semakin lama, lengkungan itu semakin melebar, membuat Aomine penasaran dan memutuskan untuk ikut menatap langit.

Sudah senja rupanya.

"Aomine_cchi_..." lirih Kise, sama sekali tidak menoleh, namun gadis itu tahu bahwa Aomine menaruh perhatian.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku senang merayakan hari jadi kita disini?"

Seperti deja vu, Aomine pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya, Kise selalu menanyakannya pada Aomine saat mentari mulai bersembunyi di samudra. Lalu mereka pulang. Seperti itulah.

"Tidak."

Dan Aomine terus mengulang jawaban yang sama bagaikan kaset rusak.

"Karena senja terlihat indah disini. Warna biru dan kuning yang memadu, dan... ketika samudera menculik sang mentari, hanya untuk dia saja ssu."

Ya, memang seperti deja vu. Toh tidak ada guna—menurut Aomine—menunggu alasan dari sang kekasih, karena dari dulu jawaban Kise tetap sama.

Dan sehabis ini, pasti mereka langsung pu—

"Di pantai, aku bisa melihat jelas senja ssu."

—lang.

"Ketika biru dan kuning bersatu, mengingatkanku pada kita, _nee_. Aku suka melihat _matahari_ menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik _samudera_, sehingga hanya _samudera _yang dapat melihat sinar _matahari_. Saat lampu sorot bersinar, disitu pula _matahari_ menebar kehangatan bagi semua orang. Tapi ada saat dimana _matahari_ tidak memberi kehangatan bagi mereka, ketika _matahari_ kembali pada _samudera_nya dan hanya akan menghangatkan _samudera_nya."

Aomine diam, mencerna perkataan Kise.

Puitis memang. Tapi, Aomine pun mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kise. Sudut bibir sang polisi terangkat.

Aomine adalah samudra.

Kise adalah matahari.

Senja merupakan saat dimana _matahari_ akan menjadi milik _samudera_.

"Aomine_cchi_…" lirih Kise lagi, kali ini memandang Aomine yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil

Chu~

Kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda _tan_ itu cukup menyalurkan kehangatan.

Kise berbisik tepat di samping telinga Aomine.

"Happy Anniversary… and Happy Valentine-ssu."

Aomine mengangguk. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menoleh ke samping—dimana wajah Kise masih berada disana sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan beberapa saat. Kise terkejut dalam diam. Aomine segera menmbawa gadisnya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryouko."

"Aku juga mencintai Aomine_cchi_ ssu."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam _lovey dovey_ di senja. Hanya mereka berdua. Sang samudra, yang mendapatkan cahaya matahari—hanya untuknya.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N:**

Yippiii…

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini! Awalnya aku mau buat shou-ai tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir entah mengapa kalau Kise itu perempuan, cerita ini akan lebih manis. Hehehe…

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!


End file.
